Eine fehlgeschlagene? Mission
by RavenYuki
Summary: Was wäre wenn Sasuke und Sakura ein Paar gewesen wären bevor er zu Orochimaru ging?  Und was wenn sie nun geschickt wird um ihn auszuschalten?


_Eine fehlgeschlagene(?) Mission._

Dies ist mein erster Versuch eine Fanfiction zu schreiben also seid bitte lieb zu mir.

Ansonsten wünsche ich allen viel Spaß bei der Story:)

Direkt vor dir bleibe ich stehen und schaue dir in deine Augen.

Deine Augen die keine einzige Emotion widerspiegeln und doch habe ich schon so viel Liebe und andere Gefühle in ihnen gesehen.

Aber das war früher, als du noch kein Nuke-nin warst nur um an Macht zu kommen und deinen Bruder zu töten.

Merkst du denn nicht, dass du ihn immer noch gerne hast?

Auch wenn er deine Familie getötet hat ist er trotzdem noch dein Nii-san und du liebst ihn.

Wann willst du das endlich einsehen?

Noch immer stehen wir uns einfach gegenüber und schauen uns in die Augen, in deine so unergründlichen Augen in denen ich wiedermal zu versinken drohe.

Doch ich muss mich zusammen reißen

Aber plötzlich kommen all die Erinnerungen wieder hoch.

Unsere gemeinsamen Erinnerungen an Früher, an unsere Schneeballschlachten, an unser letztes Kirschblütenfest als du mir erlaubt hast dir die Haare zu glätten, an die Tage an denen ich dich verarztet habe wenn du verletzt von einer Mission zurück gekommen warst, an die Zeit in der wir uns noch lieben durften...

All das hast du kaputt gemacht, nur um deinen Bruder zu töten.

Und ich dachte du könntest ihn endlich zurücklassen und mit mir ein neues Leben aufbauen.

Wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann.

Plötzlich überkommt mich eine riesige Wut auf dich.

Und ohne dass ich es merke habe ich meine Hand gehoben und lasse sie auf dich nieder sausen.

Doch du machst nichts, stehst einfach nur da und lässt dich von mir ohrfeigen.

Geschockt starre ich dich an und klatsche mir die Hände vor den Mund.

Langsam drehst du deinen Kopf wieder zu mir, der wegen der Ohrfeige nach rechts gedreht wurde.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und warte darauf dass du mich anschreist, wie du es früher auch immer getan hast wenn ich dich geschlagen habe.

Aber es bleibt aus, weshalb ich verwirrt meine Augen öffne und sehe wie du dir die rote Wange hältst und etwas vonwegen "Wahrscheinlich habe ich es so verdient," murmelst.

Ich hebe langsam meinen Arm und stoße sacht deine Hand von deiner Wange, nur um kurz darauf meine eigene kühle Hand auf sie zu legen.

Kurz schaust du mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, schließt dann aber genüsslich die Augen und lehnst dein Gesicht leicht gegen meine Hand.

Eine völlig absurde Szene, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich eigentlich hier bin um dich zu töten.

Ich frage mich was sich Tsunade eigentlich dabei gedacht hat, sie weiß doch genau so gut wie ich, dass ich dich niemals töten könnte, abgesehen davon, dass ich körperlich nicht einmal stark genug bin dich umzubringen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie wiedermal betrunken gewesen, aber selbst in so einem Zustand hätte ich ihr das eigentlich nicht zugetraut.

Ja, was hat sie sich dabei wohl gedacht, ich meine hallo?

Meine erste Einzelmission und dann gleich so eine, noch dazu bin ich erst vor kurzem Jo-nin geworden. Einen Nuke-nin zu töten ist doch eigentlich Anbu Aufgabe!

Ein Seufzen entrinnt meiner Kehle als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, die ich mittlerweile auch geschlossen habe.

Besorgt öffnest du ebenfalls deine Augen und schaust mich so durchdringlich an, dass ich das Gefühl habe du könntest in mir lesen wie in einem Buch.

Zögerlich öffne ich meine Lippen, doch kein einziges Wort kommt aus meinen Mund und ich starre nervös zu Boden, damit ich endlich deinem Blick entweichen kann.

"Ich habe dich vermisst.," entkommt es plötzlich meinen Lippen und sofort könnte ich mich dafür ohrfeigen.

Aber da spüre ich schon deine muskulösen Arme um meine Hüfte und wie du mich an dich drückst.

Glücklich schließe ich meine Augen und lehne meinen Kopf an deine Brust währen du deinen in meiner Halsbeuge platziert hast, genüsslich meinen Duft einatmest und mir leise mit deiner tiefen und rauen aber angenehmen Stimme in Ohr flüsterst, dass du mich ebenfalls vermisst hast.

Ein warmer Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken als du das sagst und meine Armen die vorher nur schlaff an mir runter gehangen sind legen sich um deinen Rücken und pressen dich noch mehr an mich.

Wohlig erwiderst du den Druck und wir genießen einfach nur den Moment der Zweisamkeit.

Fröhlich brummst du geben meinen Hals, als ich beginne mit meinen Händen deinen Rücken zu streicheln und ich muss kicher denn dein Atem kitzelt meine empfindliche Haut.

Es ist genau wie Früher.

Und schon hat mich die grausamer Realität wieder eingeholt.

Früher... Dieses verdammte Wort schlägt in meinen Gedanken Saltos und mir wird leicht übel.

Mir ist wieder bewusst, dass du eigentlich mein Feind bist und ich wenn wir hier so gesehen werden ich ebenfalls zu einem Nuke-nin werden würde.

Doch ich weiß, dass es mit egal ist, denn ich kann einfach nicht mehr ohne dich leben.

"Sasuke?," frage ich zögerlich.

"Hn," machst du noch immer gegen meinen Hals und ich muss schmunzeln, wie sehr ich dieses Wort doch vermisst habe.

"Ich kann das nicht mehr," wispere ich verzweifelt und die ersten Tränen durchnässen dein weißes Muskelshirt.

Leicht entsetzt drückst du mich von dir, nur um in mein Tränen benetztes Gesicht zu sehen und fragst leicht überfordert mit der Situation, "was ich nicht mehr kann".

Schluchzend antworte ich dir, dass ich alle nicht mehr verkrafte, immer von dir getrennt zu sein, in Konoha zu leben wo mich jeder Gott verdammte Stein an dich erinnert, ich aber so tun muss als würde es mir gut gehen, weil sich meine Freunde sonst Sorgen machen, mir aber eh nicht helfen können.

Aber am meisten quält es mich nicht zu wissen wie es dir geht, ob du vielleicht schon tot bist, irgendwo gefangen bist, dir sonst irgendwas schreckliches passiert ist oder du mich vielleicht sogar schon vergessen hast.

Sachte streichst du mir die Tränen von der Wange, "Ich werde ganz sicher nicht so einfach sterben, schon gar nicht ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden und vergessen werde ich dich bis zu meinem Tod nicht," redest du beruhigend auf mich ein und blickst mich dabei mit einem so liebevollen Blick an, dass ich nicht anders kann als meine Augen zu schließen und mich wieder an dich zu lehnen, während du einen Arm um meine Hüfte geschlungen hast und mit dem anderen mein Gesicht an deine Brust drückst und mir über die Haare streichelst.

Doch unsere Idyllische Szene wird durch ein lautes:"Sasuuuuke-ku~n, wo bist du?" gestört.

Ohne, dass ich irgendwas tun kann hast du mich schon im Brautstile hoch genommen, bist auf den nächsten Ast gesprungen und rennst geradewegs in den Wald hinein.

Leicht überfordert mit der Situation frage ich dich wer das war.

Du antwortest erst als du mich wieder auf den Boden gestellt hast und kurz geschaut hast ob wir eh alleine sind.

„Sie ist meine Teamkollegin, und total in mich verliebt aber ich kann sie überhaupt nicht ab, sie erinnert mich irgendwie an meinen Fanclub aus Konoha," sagst du genervt während du dir durch die Haare fährst.

Eine Angewohnheit die ich schon immer an dir mochte, immer wenn du dir durch die Haare fährst bist du entweder genervt, gestresst oder nervös.

Ein kichern dringt aus meiner Kehle als ich daran denken muss wie du mir vor fünf Jahren deine Liebe gestanden hast, dabei hast du dir auch ein, zwei mal durch die Haare gefahren bevor du auch nur ein Wort raus gebracht hast.

Durch mein Kichern verwirrt schaust du mich fragend an.

„Tja, die Mädchen sind wohl in jedem Land gleich," antworte ich auf deine stumme Frage hin und sehe wie du auch leicht schmunzeln musst.

Während ich noch froh darüber bin, dass mir eine Gute Ausrede eingefallen ist hast du dich ohne, dass ich es gemerkt habe zu mir runter gebeugt, „Du lügst, egal wo ich bin es wird nie eine geben die so ist wie du," flüsterst du, gerade so, dass ich es noch höre.

Ich will gerade etwas erwidern als du plötzlich deine Lippen leicht gegen meine presst und deine Hände wieder an meiner Hüfte platzierst.

Sanft erwidere ich den Kuss und schlinge meine Arme um deinen Nacken.

Wie sehr ich mich doch danach gesehnt habe.

Wir stehen einfach nur da und küssen uns.

Dieser Kuss zeigt all unsere Sehnsüchte nach dem anderen und unsere Liebe, die wir in den vergangenen zwei Jahren herunter schlucken mussten.

Als du den Kuss löst grummel ich leicht und du lehnst schmunzeln deine Stirn gegen meine.

„Sakura," sagst du und der bedauernde Unterton in deiner Stimme lässt mich sofort misstrauisch werden, doch ich versuche diesen Moment solange wie es geht zu genießen und antworte deshalb nur mit einem gehauchtem „Hm?".

„Ich muss los, sonst schickt Orochimaru noch Leute auf die Suche nach mir," meinst du und legst deinen Kopf auf meinen um mir nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Gegen deine Erwartungen bleibe ich ganz Ruhig, lege meine Arme um deinen Rücken, drücke dich an mich und nuschel gegen deine Brust, gerade so laut, dass du mich noch hörst: „Ich weiß... Nimm mich mit."

Geschockt blickst du auf mich hinunter und presst mich noch fester an dich.

„Sakura, ich... ich kann nicht, ich kann dich nicht so einer Gefahr aussetzten.," meinst du leicht verzweifelt.

„Warum nicht? Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich, und wenn du nicht zu mir zurück kommst nimm mich wenigstens mit!," schluchze ich.

Vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation kannst du mich nur anschauen und fühlen wie dein Shirt schon wieder nass, von meinen Tränen wird.

Leicht wiegst du mich hin und her als du zu sprechen beginnst: „Sakura versteh doch, ich könnte mir nie verzeihen wenn dir etwas wegen mir passieren sollte, du bei Orochimaru schlecht behandelt wirst oder so etwas."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht, von mir aus ertrage ich alle körperlichen Schmerzen auf dieser Welt, es macht mir nichts aus, aber diese seelischen Schmerzen wenn du nicht da bist...

Ich halte sie einfach nicht mehr aus!," schreie ich dir schon fast entgegen.

„Glaubst du ich weiß nicht wie du dich fühlst?

Glaubst du ich weiß nicht wie es ist jeden Tag an dich denken zu müssen, immer und immer wieder, keine Ahnung zu haben wie es dir geht, ob du vielleicht schon einen Neuen hast wie ich mir jeden Tag wünschte ich könnte dich vergessen oder wenigstens aufhören dich zu lieben weil es so schmerzt?

Glaubst du ich weiß das alles nicht...," fauchst du mir aufgebracht entgegen.

„Aber ich kann einfach nicht glücklich werden, wenn Itachi nicht endlich tot ist." flüsterst du noch hinzu.

Nun ist es an mir wütend zu werden.

Leicht aber bestimmend drücke ich mich von dir weg , wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fange laut und aggressiv an zu sprechen: „Wie kann man nur so besessen sein? Merkst du denn nicht wie sehr du ihn noch liebst? Wie du all deine Liebe in Hass umgewandelt hast um dich selbst zu schützen, weil es doch so viel einfacher ist zu hassen anstatt zu lieben.

Und weil Lieben viel mehr weh tut...

Checkst du nicht, dass du ihn immer noch liebst, dass all deine Versuche ihn zu hassen nicht funktioniert haben, dass du dich eigentlich nur noch rächen willst weil du nicht einsehen kannst, dass du ihn noch liebst? Er ist doch dein Bruder, verdammt!"

Geschockt starrst du mich an.

Kurz herrscht eisige Stille.

„Ich... Du... Vielleicht hast du recht." bringst du zögerlich aus dir heraus als du merkst, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat es zu verleugnen „Aber ich kann jetzt nicht einfach so zurück, ich muss das alles erst einmal selbst verdauen," fügst du seufzend hinzu.

„Ich weiß," sage ich mit einem leicht traurigem Unterton.

Irgendwie ist es doch ungerecht, endlich habe ich dich davon überzeugt, dass du mit Rache nicht weiter kommst und nun verlässt du mich wieder.

„Gehst du wieder zu Orochimaru?" frage ich nervös. Ich konnte diese elende Schlange noch nie ab.

„Nein, bei dieser Schlange hält mich wirklich nichts mehr" sagst du leicht spöttisch.

Irgendwie habe ich wahrscheinlich gerade dein ganzes Weltbild zerstört, immerhin bist du doch so an deiner Rache gehangen und es ist sicher hart für dich all das jetzt zu verarbeiten.

Doch ich bin total froh, dass du nicht mehr zu Orochimaru gehst.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen für das was ich dir angetan habe?" fragst du mich plötzlich.

„Hab ich doch schon längst, du Idiot." meine ich und lächle mein schönstes Lächeln für dich.

Glücklich schließt du mich in deine Arme.

Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht für lange ist.

„Wirst du auf mich warten?," fragst du nach einigen Minuten des Schweigen und ich merke wie du dich leicht anspannst, kurz muss ich über diese Reaktion schmunzeln.

„Wirst du wieder kommen?," antworte ich mit einer Gegenfrage.

Ich merke wie du ebenfalls lächeln musst über diese von mir so typisch Reaktion und dich wieder entspannst als du sagst „Ja, das werde ich."

„Dann werde ich auch warten," meine ich und drücke mich noch ein letztes mal ganz fest an dich.

Wir schauen uns noch einmal in die Augen und mit einem kurzen Kuss, der fast nur ein zärtliches hauchen ist und trotzdem so viel Liebe ausdrückt löst du dich von mir und verschwindest in Richtung Norden.

Ein paar Sekunden schau ich dir noch nach, ehe ich mich umdrehe und mich auf den Weg zurück nach Konoha mache.

Konoha, leicht muss ich lächeln bei dem Gedanken, wie meine Freunde wohl reagieren werden wenn ich ihnen das alles erzähle, vorallem Naruto.

Obwohl ich wahrscheinlich erst nach einer geraumen Zeit darüber reden kann.

Aber, Gott sei Dank brauch ich noch eine Weil immerhin muss ich mir noch eine Ausrede für die "fehlgeschlagene" Mission ausdenken.

War es gut, schlecht, einfach nur zum Kotzen oder doch sehr gut? Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung.

gglg RavenYuki


End file.
